


No More

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie finds out about the robbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot about Chrissie finding out about the robbery.

What an idiot Ross Barton is. I cant believe he told Chrissie about the break in. And after i gave him that money. I'm gonna lose everything. I think i already have. She threw me out. She wouldn't even let me explain myself. I'm gonna kill him, Hes wrecked my marriage over one stupid mistake i made months ago. I cant lose Chrissie over this i just cant, i know i deserve for her to hate me right now and im fine with that hell i hate myself but this cant be the end. Not after everything we've been through. If he brought Aaron into it then that's game over i might as well pack my stuff and leave the village now. 

I'm sitting in my car parked down a country lane. I'm glad she didn't take my car keys off me. She shoved me out of the house so fast im surprised i had time to pick them up. I need to phone Aaron and tell him whats going on. He's not gonna like this one bit. But he doesn't stand to lose as much as i do. Yeah he could go back to prison and that's a pretty big deal if Ross did tell Chrissie about him. But now that i think about it she didn't mention Aaron once so hopefully she's none the wiser of the part he played. I reach for my phone and dial his number. He better answer me. I've not seen him in a few days. It was my birthday and he didn't even get me a present. I would of settled on just a card. But he didn't get me one of those either. The phone keeps ringing and ringing im about to hang up and try again when he finally answers. 

ROBERT:Aaron you need to meet me now its important.  
AARON: Why should i do anything for you Robert you've been ignoring my texts and calls for days.  
ROBERT: Just meet me please Chrissie knows about the break in. Ross told her.  
AARON: I cant believe this does she know that i helped him. How did she react?  
ROBERT: How do you think she acted? She went mad Aaron. And I'm not sure if she knows about you. just hurry up will ya.

I tell Aaron where to meet me then hang up the phone. I sigh to myself and rest my head on the steering wheel. Closing my eyes to try and calm down. Why is this happening to me? Everything was finally settling down after Lachlan and Donny and now this. This is bad, im in deep shit and I've got no idea how to make it right. If she ever found out about Aaron and me god knows what she would do. She flipped out when she found what Donny was really up to. and the phone call she had with him proved that. Saying she'd hire a hit on him. That surprised the hell out of me. She may look innocent and like butter couldn't melt. but if shes pushed to far and betrayed she's capable of absolutely anything. And im not scared for my sake. once Lawrence knows, my life wont be worth living anyway. Its Aaron im scared for I've seen what her dad's like he will do anything to protect her. And bringing down Aaron will be first on his list. No one can find out about us. Not ever. 

Does he seriously not know what important means? I'm still sitting here waiting for him to turn up. He's got no time management, I get my phone out to text and tell him to hurry up and get here. Before i can send it though i see his car pull up opposite mine. I get out and slam the door walking over to him rather quickly. 

"What did he tell her Robert? I need to know if i might be going back to prison or not." "And stop frowning at me your're as much to blame as me and Ross. If not more. This was all your idea you know." 

"He told her everything. As far as i know your name hasn't been mentioned but i cant be certain Aaron". He's stuffed up everything. She kicked me out Aaron."

"And you expect me to feel sorry for you Robert? "It was coming you knew it was." "I dunno what you want me to do about it though".

"I didn't think you'd understand." "After all its probably what you was waiting for." 

"You are so full of yourself Robert not every things about you. I wasn't waiting for anything. "I gave up waiting a long time ago".

"Every things fucked up Aaron. What do i do?" "I cant lose her over this".

"You know what Robert i cant do this with you anymore. You do what you wanna do. But im out i cant handle this. All you do is think of yourself and im sick of it. I was always just a dirty little secret to you. Well not anymore im done sneaking around im done with caring. I'm not gonna wait for something that's never gonna happen when i could be moving on and getting back out there. I've only ever had whats left of you after Chrissie's had ya. And im not gonna belittle myself like that no more."

"So your ending it then. you always knew i had a wife Aaron. That never stopped you before. I don't wanna lose you Aaron. But i cant lose her. So if this isn't enough anymore then im sorry."

"Have a nice life Robert living in the shadows with your perfect wife and all the money you want. While i finally move on to something better than you."

"Aaron wait. Don't just go."

Aaron was already gone. speeding away. When i get back in my car i break down. I've lost Aaron now as well as Chrissie. And he means it this time the look in his eyes told me that. My life has fallen apart in the space of a few hours. I do care for him. I love him. But that's not enough to keep us together anymore. And if i stand a chance with Chrissie it has to be a fresh start. Wipe the slate clean and move on. 

No more lies.  
No more secrets.  
No more Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
